A Light From The Shadows
by PoisonIvies
Summary: Nara is one of the Dunedain, a ragged tail of dwindling house. She knows that there is still hope left for men and for her people, and she is determined to see it done. What is she prepared to risk in order to achieve it though? Aragorn x OC/Aragorn x Arwen.
1. At The Sign Of The Prancing Pony

Chapter One

I had decided to wait for them here. I knew that the group were heading this way, and as I direct result I knew that _he_ would be here soon as well. It wasn't exactly like the inn at Bree was a bad place to wait; there was a fire crackling merrily in the grate, throwing sparks and ash out onto the hearth in front of it. It was also loud and full of people which meant that it was a perfect place to blend in. I leaned forward to pick up the tanker off the scrubbed wooden table in front of me and took a sip of my beer. The table was covered in the wax stains of old candles and other grubby substances. The innkeeper did his best to keep the place, but it had been standing for so long it had probably had a hundred innkeepers before this one.

The door opened and the foul weather from outside blew along with four small cloaked bodies dressed in dark greens and browns. They were barefoot which could only mean that they were hobbits. I watched them over the brim of my drink as they spoke with Barliman Butterbur, the innkeeper, presumably about procuring some rooms for the night. They disappeared moments later in the direction that Butterbur had indicated, assumedly to relieve themselves of their travel cloaks and other belongings that they might have.

I sat quietly, having put my drink back on the table, and reclined back against the threadbare settle I was on. The wall was hard behind my back with a window just to my right. I didn't need to see out of it to know that it was lashing down with rain and howling a gale fit to tear the roof off. I hadn't been expecting four. The scribbled note from Gandalf that had come flying north to Halbarad had said two. I wondered who the other two were. I slunk back further into the shadows as another entered the taproom from up the stairs. Not that it would do me much good, if he wanted to see me, he would. I couldn't help but stare at him as he ordered a drink from the bar. He was tall, like I remembered, with snakes of brown hair curling out past his hood that he still had pulled up over his forehead. He hadn't forgone his travelling cloak when he came downstairs and it was covered in weather stains, much like mine. I knew once he turned he would see me; those quick grey eyes missed nothing, despite the hood or the calm look.

Sure enough, once he had got and paid for his drink, he turned and made a beeline for the table I was sitting at. Clearly he had seen me on his way down the stairs. The locals made way for him as he moved across the flagstone floor, some throwing him dirty looks or whispering behind their hands.

'Nara' he said as he sat down on the bench near me, 'What brings you here?'

'The same reason as you I suspect, _Strider_ ' I said quietly, putting a stress on the name I used, so he would understand why I was using it, 'The wizard wrote to us a few months past saying to meet with him here. He said little about why other than that he gravely needed our help in a matter of utmost importance'

Strider said nothing, other than a small curling of his lip, 'And Halbarad sent you?'

'He did, apart from the fact that I asked' I said, 'He couldn't be spared from the northern country, and most of our other kin are flung to the four corners in other tasks at the moment. I am quite sure I am capable of whatever needs to be done'

'I am sure of it,' said Strider, 'I was just wondering why Halbarad did not come himself'

'Trouble at the Forodwaith border' I said with a slight shrug of my shoulder, 'As ever. I was willing and more than able so I decided to come'

Strider merely nodded, before getting his pipe out of his pocket and crushing something into the bowl. He lit it and sat back against the wooden benching behind him. He was sat facing the taproom whilst I had my side to it. I could see out of the corner of my eye that we were still getting lots of odd looks from the inhabitants of the room. Seeing one ranger was odd enough, but seeing two and seeing them together was almost a once in a lifetime occurrence. We were a solitary folk as a general rule and the only reason that I could speak for Halbarad was that he was my brother, and as such saw each other slightly more often than we would normally have done.

The hobbits had re-entered the room and were currently seating themselves at a table near the back of the room. I could see Strider taking them in.

'I wasn't expecting four' I said barely moving my lips but I know he'd heard me.

'They joined the initially two on the road, I think something pushed them together' he replied equally softly. Unless there was an elf in this room, or another ranger, then nobody would even know we were having a conversation. I could see the deep thought in Strider's eyes.

'Is it true then?' I asked, 'Are the nine abroad?'

Strider nodded imperceptibly, 'I have not seen them yet, but I heard them only last night. How long have you been here?'

'Only since yesterday e'en' I said, 'They were not near Bree then, because I did not feel them'

'No,' he agreed, 'Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me'

I didn't say anything but looked over at the four small characters in the room, wondering how they evaded them. I was not scared of many things, but the nine still drove a shiver down my spine. Not in fear exactly, but in a mixture of revulsion and inescapable natural instinct.

'They will be here before morning,' said Strider, his voice not betraying a hint of emotion, 'Where are your weapons?'

'In a room upstairs,' I said, 'Although I doubt a fight is what you had in mind?'

'Of course not, that would be a last resort.' he said, 'So you are not armed now?'

'Of course I am,' I said unable to hide a small smile, a ranger never went anywhere completely unarmed, 'I just didn't think it prudent to come down to the taproom armed to the teeth'

Strider nodded, clearly agreeing with me. He still had not taken his eyes off the group of four hobbits. Without turning to directly look at them I took in the group. There was the one who everyone's energy seemed to implicitly be turned to, a little smaller than the other three with curly dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The one sitting next to him seemed to be ready to spring at the slightest provocation. He was a little chubbier than his friends, but with an intensely kind face. He seemed concerned about something and there was a small crease of worry on his forehead. As I watched, one of the group got up and headed towards the bar, he was wearing a blue coat over his waistcoat, and seemed full of almost reckless energy.

The other people in the bar varied. There was a group of three dwarves in the corner grumbling away to themselves, but other than that it was populated by men, including several swarthy looking southerners. Several near the bar were taking intense interest in what was being said by the young hobbit in the blue coat. So apparently was the curly haired dark member of their party who leapt up with a cry on the younger man's name.

Every nerve in my body hummed with energy as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I could feel Strider's body next to me was the same. I saw the curly haired man run towards his companion on the bar stool and tug at sleeve, but as he stepped backwards he tripped over the foot of one of the southerners, who leered as the hobbit fell backwards with a yell. As he fell I saw a flash of gold leave his palm and fly towards the ceiling. It seemed as if everyone's eyes followed the little circle of gold as it reached the peak of it's flight and begin to fall towards the outstretched hand of the fallen hobbit. It slipped onto his fingers of his outstretched left hand. And he vanished.

I instantly stood up as the bar burst out in uproar and I noticed that Strider had done the same. At one look from him I headed for the stairs, knowing that Strider would locate the vanished man and bring him up there. Before I could know the full extent to what was going on, I had to puzzle which room was Strider's. I had some idea as to which one it would be. One on the front, so he could see what was going on in the street outside, also one with an outside wall, so he could make a quick exit if he needed to. I slipped inside the room I thought it might be and sure enough, thrown into the corner was a bundle tied up with several thongs of leather, a roughly hewn bow and a quiver of arrows. I noticed there was only three arrows left in the quiver; clearly he was running low and hadn't been anywhere in civilisation recently.

There was a chair opposite the door and I sat in it, crossing one ankle across my knee, pushing my hood up so it almost came down to my eyes. I put my fingers to my chin and waited. I didn't have to wait long as the door flew open as Strider pushed the curly haired hobbit into the room, now fully reappeared.

'One should be more careful _Mr. Underhill_ ,' he said, 'That is no trinket you carry'

'I carry nothing' said the hobbit nervously, his hand involuntarily going to his pocket where the "nothing" was clearly stored.

Strider made a huff of disbelief before turning to snuff out the candle by the window.

'Who are you?' said the hobbit looking from Strider to me, sat as a statue watching him.

'We are rangers' he said and seeing the nonplussed look on the hobbits face he elaborated, 'Of the wild. We can avoid being seen if we wish… but to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift'

The hobbit said nothing, casting a quick glance at me. The door burst open again and this time I was on my feet to meet the person who came through it, a short curved dagger in my hand. Instead of being met by those I feared the worst, in front of me stood three young hobbits, one with his fists bared, the others carrying various implements from the bar.

'Let him go!' yelled the one in front, 'Or I'll have you Longshanks!'

I couldn't help but smirk as I sheathed my dagger in the hidden scabbard tied underneath my open jacket. Strider was mirroring my actions with his sword.

'You have a stout heart, hobbit,' I said and I saw the blond one check as he realised that underneath my newly drawn hood, I was a woman, 'It will not save you.'

'I know what's out there' said the blonde one stubbornly.

'Do you?' asked Strider coming towards him, 'You may have seen them, but you do not know them'

'Well, why don't you tell us?' asked the brown haired hobbit they had supposedly come to save.

'Before anyone goes telling anyone anything, I want to know some names and some business!' said the blond one, 'What have you got to do with my master?'

'Nothing,' I said, 'Other than the words of a old friend coming north asking for aid – Gandalf, I believe you know him?'

'You know Gandalf?' asked the brown haired hobbit, 'Do you know where he is?'

'Unfortunately I don't' I said to him, 'He was supposed to meet us here'

'This isn't solving the problem of names' said the blonde one huffily. I heard Strider chuckle at his boldness.

'Alright,' I said with a small smile, 'I am Nara. And now I have told you mine, what is yours?'

'Sam,' he said shortly, 'And this here's Meriadoc and Peregrin'

'Just Merry and Pippin will do' said one of the hobbits who had been behind him, he was wearing a green coat, 'I'm Merry, and this is Pippin'

I nodded in greeting, Pippin didn't say anything. I got the impression that his indiscretions down in the taproom had scared him from opening his mouth too readily around big people. I turned to the brown haired hobbit, who was perching on the end of the big bed in the room.

'I am Frodo' he said simply, 'And my friend here already told you my surname downstairs'

I heard Pippin murmur a little behind me.

'It seems Mr. Baggins wanted to be rid of his name, as there are others that know it,' said Strider, 'You have not yet asked who I am'

'Barliman told us,' said Sam, 'Everyone was looking at you so I asked'

'Oh, and what did he say?' asked Strider, with an amused flick of a smile at the edge of his lips.

' _Strider_ ' said Sam, flicking his gaze between the two of us. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the men of Bree did not attach any good connotations to that name. If only they knew.

'Well that name will do,' said Strider, 'You asked about –'

His speech was cut off by a faint shriek that made my blood run cold. They were nearby.

'You better go and get your weapons,' said Strider to me without moving, I nodded before he turned to the Hobbits, 'What rooms were you in?'

Frodo said nothing but merely pointed out the window and little to the right. Hobbit rooms on the ground floor. I disappeared into the corridor as Strider began to speak to them. My room was along the corridor and to the left. I crept along it like a silent shadow and into the room. My recurved bow was behind the door. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the supple wood. I had used this weapon so often, and had practiced with a similar one for so many years before that, that when I held it the bow became a part of my body. I picked up the quiver of arrows that was next to it, noticeably fuller than Strider's had been, took the small bundle that was on the bed, the cloak that was next to it and turned to leave. The room looked as if no one had ever been in there, despite the fact that I had already stayed there one night.

I stepped back down the corridor, my leather shoes making no noise on the wooden floor boards. I tapped twice on the door and re-entered. Nobody moved inside, clearly Strider knew it was me returning, a nazgul wouldn't have knocked. In my absence Strider had clearly appraised the hobbits as to the situation. Merry and Pippin were sitting against the headboard with their faces pale. Sam was sat next to his master, his hands still clenched into fists. Clearly he wasn't used to having an enemy he couldn't fight. Or having an enemy at all for that matter.

I turned to the door, placed the chair I had been sitting on underneath the handle and turned back. Not that that would do much should anyone actually want to get in, but if it bought us half a second, it was half a second more in which to act. I sat nimbly on the floor opposite the door, whilst Strider had taken up a seat near the window.

'Try and get some sleep,' he said to the hobbits, 'We will be on the move tomorrow and you should rest whilst you can'

'Why should we trust you?' Sam burst out.

'Gandalf trusts me, and her,' said Strider simply, 'And that will have to be enough for you, for now'

'Relax Sam' said Frodo, 'They are our best option at the moment'

I couldn't help but smirk at his words and nodded in agreement before shrugging, 'I haven't killed you yet'

'Comforting' said Sam witheringly, looking at me, his eyes glancing up and down me. Clearly they weren't used to women dressing like men in The Shire.

'Try and sleep Sam' said Frodo, 'Like Strider said, we are not going to be here tomorrow, whoever we choose to leave with'

'Well you too then master,' said Sam, 'I'll stay awake whilst you get some rest'

Frodo nodded and shifted back up the bed until he was next to Merry. He didn't lie down but sat back against the headboard and merely shut his eyes. Pippin had already drifted off and I could see Merry fighting sleep. Looking at Sam I could tell he was going to fight to keep his eyes open until he literally passed out. In the end he managed it nearly an hour, but the days events caught up with him, and he eventually drifted off, his head next to his masters shins.

I shifted slightly and lightly got up until I was standing next to Strider's shoulder. I looked down into the dark street below. Everything was quiet, not even a street ran across the picture.

'They'll be here soon' he said unnecessarily, not turning to look at me.

'I know,' I said, 'I can feel the hoofbeats in the floorboards'

He nodded, 'What do you know of why you're here Nara?'

'Little' I said, 'Other than Gandalf's note, and the fact that the nine are abroad. I have made some guesses, but you can put me out of my misery.'

'I do not know for sure' he said, 'But I guess that Frodo carries something very powerful and very dangerous'

'A ring of power?' I said, thinking of the flash of gold I had seen earlier tonight. Strider said nothing, but nodded slowly, his gaze never moving from the street.

'So, without Gandalf, we are to make for Rivendell?' I asked.

'I think that is where Gandalf would have wanted us to end up,' he said, 'Elrond will be able to answer the unanswered questions. I believe we should go via weathertop first though, if the wizard is in this area he will make for there first'

'Yes, probably' I said thinking of the ruined stone watchtower, 'We are going to leave before dawn tomorrow?'

'At dawn,' Strider correcting, 'Whilst these creatures that are following them are not stopped by daylight, they have no love of it. To travel at night would be to give them the advantage'

'I have never directly experienced them before' I admitted, 'I only know what my brother has told me'

'Pray you never have to encounter them directly, if we are lucky our journey may go unnoticed' he said gravely.

There was a loud crash from near at hand and the sound of galloping hooves. A chill fell over me once again and it seemed as if the stars had been snuffed from the night sky. I melted back into the darkness of the room and Strider seemed to be disappear into the window frame; his dark cloak making him camouflaged with the wood. The hobbits were sound asleep on the bed and all was still in the room, with only the very quiet, steady sound of Strider and I's breathing as we watched. Watched and waited.


	2. On Foot

Chapter Two

Merry awoke with a start in the bed, the coverlet sliding off him to his knees. The dawn was just starting to creep it's fingers through the window. I opened one eye to look at him as the hobbit looked around the room, piecing together what had happened in the past few hours.

'Good morning Master Merry,' said Strider from his position by the window, a space he hadn't moved from all night. Merry said nothing in response other than a short jerk of his head. Pippin and Sam were still asleep, but Frodo was sitting awake against the headboard.

'You best wake the others,' I said opening my other eye, 'We'll be leaving soon'

I hadn't really been asleep, just resting my eyes. My ever sense had still been attuned to what was going on in the room.

'What about you?' asked Frodo looking at me, 'You're coming too?'

'Yes, Master Frodo' I said, 'You're with me for a while. After what happened last night, I think you could do with all the help you could get. Right now, however, I'm going to look about securing a pony. If we can help it, I don't want to have to carry all this into the wild'

'The wild?' asked Merry looking nervous.

'The best place to get lost in' I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

I heard Strider chuckle darkly in the corner. He had been traversing the wild for a lot longer than I had, and knew this country like the back of his hand. I was familiar with it, but apart from the other issues as to who he was, I would be taking his lead due to the superior knowledge he boasted. I got up off the floor and shook out my slightly stiff legs.

'I'll meet you in the stable yard presently' I said to Strider as Merry shook Pippin awake. Strider said nothing but nodded curtly and for the first time in hours moved into action. I left the room, with my bow and arrows slung onto my back above my meagre pack. The scene in the bar was subdued and dark, compared to the merry scene from last night. Several tables had been upended and some cushions had been slashed. Barliman was in the corner, sweeping up broken glass. He saw me and hurried over.

'Where are you going?' he said

'We're leaving' I said curtly, not wanting to divulge too much to the fat, over-friendly barman.

'The hobbits are going with you, out there?' he asked looking fearfully at the door as if he expected last night's visitors to come sweeping back in.

'Well would you rather they stayed with you?' I asked testily, 'Do you think you could protect them?'

'But why do they need it?' pressed the barman. I looked carefully into his eyes as he said this, looking for any hint of deceit, but then I shook myself, Barliman wouldn't have it in him to deceive anyone.

I shrugged nonchantly and ignored his question, 'Where might I go about procuring a horse?'

Barliman looked worried, 'I don't know, the stables have been thoroughly ransacked and all the horses escaped last night'

I had almost expected as much. It was unlikely that everything would still be in place this morning, 'Well I'll just have to go out in the town to see what I can find'

'You'll be lucky miss,' said Barliman, 'People know the horses are missing so they'll be selling at huge prices'

I shrugged again, 'I'll see what I can find'. With that I left the bar and set out into the rain. I didn't have long, Strider would be expecting me back before long. The streets of the town were potted with holes and I had to dodge as someone through a bucket of slop out of an upstairs window. In the end I had to walk almost to the edge of town to find someone who was willing to sell a horse at all, and then the one I got — from a dodgy looking southerner no less — looked as if it wouldn't stand up to having much put on it's back.

'You better look after my Bill!' said the man as I lead the horse away back towards the inn. I couldn't help but think that anything would be better than leaving the poor beast with him. It seemed happier almost instantly as my hand softly stroked it's face and I fished an apple out of my pocket to feed to it. The horse whickered affectionately after it had finished crunching on the delicious fruit.

I looked around in the street, it was fairly quiet at the moment, people were keeping themselves indoors after the events of the night. I suspected that once our party made it's way out onto the street and towards the gates then we might have a few more spectators. Having our leaving go unnoticed was very improbable and I knew that there would be those about the town who would be talking to those who pursued us. Whether through fear, or through hope of lining their own pockets it was unknowable, but given the colourful nature of some of the occupants of the taproom last night I could have a good guess.

I turned as I heard the door to the yard open and the four hobbits and Strider spilled out. The hobbits were carrying their packs in their arms. As soon as he saw the pony Sam gave a little cry of joy and hastened forward to stroke the beast's nose. I don't think the animal had ever been given so much love and attention in one morning, and it immediately puts its head towards the blonde hobbit. Sam was the one who seemed to be in charge of distributing the weight across the pony's back and I noticed he was being exceedingly kind. He left some of the heavier items off for himself to carry.

'Let's move out' said Strider glancing around where we were slowly being surrounded by nosy onlookers. I hitched my weapons further onto my shoulder, my bow slung across my back with the quiver, my sword at my hip. My belongs were tied into a small bundle sitting at the base of my quiver. I was travelling light, as always. Strider took the front of the group, as the one who would be leading us across the wild, so I naturally fell in at the back. The hobbits were in between us, Merry and Pippin side by side, Sam behind them with the pony. Frodo was up the front, just behind Strider's cloak hem. He was keeping his eyes forward and tried to ignore the curious stares of those lining the streets.

The gates of Bree slipped past and I could see and smell the wild in front of us. It felt like freedom. Or at least it would have done if I didn't know what was out there. I spotted a leering man over the hedge of one of the properties on the outskirts of the town. He spat and before I could stop him, Sam had lobbed the apple core he was holding in the direction of the face. I heard an exclamation as it made contact and Sam chuckled to himself. It matched the smile that graced my own face. He had grit.

'Where are you taking us?' asked Merry

'Into the wild' replied Strider from the front, repeating what he had said earlier, his voice drifting back.

Between here and Rivendell was leagues of empty space. Marshes and swamps, rocky outcrops and open grasslands. Not many places to hide if pursuers were to find us. That was the reason why Strider was aiming to take us off the road. Horses would find it difficult or impossible to follow the paths we were going to take.

I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift slightly as we headed off the road, once we were out of sight of the town. I could feel the breeze on the back of my neck, and smell the water of the brook running alongside us. Soon that water would turn stagnant and we would head for the marshes. I grimaced at the thought of the midgewater marshes. I'd been through this area before and been bitten half to death. I wasn't relishing the necessity of doing it again.

I strode up to walk alongside Sam, who looked like he was lost in his own little world. He looked over his shoulder as I approached, his blonde hair falling in his eyes somewhat.

'Missus' he said gruffly, clearly not sure as to how he should address me. I suppressed a giggle.

'Nara will do just fine Master Samwise' I said.

'It's Sam' he said, 'The only person who calls me Master Samwise is Master Bilbo, or my old Gaffer if I'm really in a pickle'

'Sam it is then' I said, letting a comfortable silence embrace us.

I saw Sam glance sideways at me again, a quick glance that wasn't supposed to be observed by me.

'You're not used to seeing women acting like men are you Sam?' I said.

Sam shook his head, 'In the Shire some of the young hobbits lasses will wear breeks until their older, but then it's to dresses. To see one as you in breeks…'

I smiled, trying to imagine doing what I did in dresses. The trousers I was wearing at the moment were of soft material, meant for long hours walking, but I was wearing leather close-fitting chaps as well, to help keep them more waterproof, something I would need once we reached the marshes. Whilst it was still early autumn, there was nothing more miserable than being wet at night and having to suffer through 'til the cold dawn.

'I don't think I've worn a dress in years' I mused.

'You might have reason to when we reach Rivendell' came Strider's voice from the front. Clearly he was listening to our conversation.

'How did he hear that?' asked Sam, amazed.

'Rangers' was the only explanation I offered with a shrug. In light of a Strider's comment, I actually wouldn't mind having an occasion to not wear my breeks or some other form of leggings. As I said, I hadn't had occasion to wear a dress for many years. In fact the last time was when the man at the front had come to the north, some four years previously. Us northmen had little reason to celebrate or frolic.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I nearly walked into Pippin, who had come to a halt beside Sam and Merry who had also stopped. They were fiddling around with the straps on the packs that Bill the pony was carrying. Strider turned to watch them from the front after realising they had stopped.

'What are you doing? We do not stop till nightfall' he asked bemused.

'What about breakfast?' asked Pippin. Strider and I shared a glance.

'You've already had it?' I asked.

'We've had one yes,' said Pippin, 'What about second breakfast?'

I had heard something of the eating habits of hobbits, but seeing it before me was something new entirely. Strider's frown deepened a little, but not in a look of anger, just of puzzlement. He heaved his pack further up his shoulder and disappeared over the crest of a small hill.

'Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip,' I heard Merry say to his companion. Pippin looked positively aghast at the prospect, before being hit by a large apple that had just come flying back over the crest of the hill. I neatly dodged a second one which again hit Pippin in the face. I laughed as he looked skyward, holding the apples.

That night we made camp on the very edge of the midgewater marshes. I had seen them stretching out in front of us as the dark had fallen, the incessant clouds of insects gathering above them. Tomorrow would not be an enjoyable day, or the day after, and that was if we made good time through the bogs.

I found a large rock which to build a fire next to, so it didn't cast too much light into the surrounding area. I leant Strider a few of my arrows so he could go and hunt something for us to eat. I could have done it myself but he insisted on going to scope out the surrounding area. He came back about an hour later with a deer slung across his shoulders. I was about to say something about transportability of such a thing, but then realised that there were six of us to feed, four of whom were hobbits who had already shown their capacity for eating large amounts. Sure enough when the deer was skinned and cooked, the hobbits managed to polish off most of it, with only a few cooked leftovers being available tomorrow.

After dinner I watched as the hobbits drifted off to sleep. Strider had said he would take the first watch, but I didn't feel remotely sleepy so I joined him, back against a tree whilst he sat on a fallen log. We were a few metres away from the sleeping hobbits, but I was keeping a close ear to the surroundings. We hadn't heard or felt the Nazgul all day. It seemed as if they had scattered to the winds after the attack on Bree.

'It's been a long time since I was in these lands' I said softly to him.

'You have been here before?' he asked.

I nodded, 'I came down with some of the men when Elrond called the meeting about the goblins in the mountains'

Strider nodded, he hadn't been present at that meeting, being away in the east of the world at the time, but he knew what had happened.

'Was that your last time at Rivendell as well?' he asked.

'Yes' I said, 'Some ten years ago'

'Mmm' he said.

'Have you been back?' I asked, my ears pricking up as I heard the cracking of a twig nearby. It turned out to just be a badger, who slunk by in the near darkness.

Strider lifted one shoulder in an apologetic shrug, 'It's one of the only two places I can call home. If I have one.'

'Of course you have one' I said, stung, 'The north will always welcome you'

Strider nodded, 'I know'

I said nothing, but pushed back at the sleeve of my green jacket to rub some dirt off my hand and wrist. I noticed that Strider's eyes followed the gesture, taking in the surprisingly fine bones of my wrist and the slenderness of my arm. My skin was tanned from being outside so often. I shook the sleeve back down.

'It's also her though, isn't it?' I asked gently. Strider said nothing, but merely nodded his head. He wasn't one to discuss his personal feelings at length, even to a kinsman and friend. That did not matter. I knew the depth of feeling he held for the woman at Rivendell and she for him. I shifted my legs, my feet making no noise on the ground.

Suddenly Strider's warm hand enclosed around my ankle, almost making me jump. He was staring off into the darkness to the left. I followed his gaze and I saw it too, just off in the shadows was what looked like a mass of black clothing on the floor. I could hear ragged breathing, almost as if it was sniffing for something. Neither Strider or I moved, but every muscles in our bodies was as tense as a bow string, waiting to leap into action if needs be. After a few moments the shape withdrew.

'Now they know we're with them' said Strider, his hand not moving from my ankle. I was intensely aware of the way his long fingers were curled around it, until they were almost touching.

A moment later he removed his hand, 'You should try and get some sleep Nara. They won't try anything tonight. Not unprepared, knowing we're here'

I nodded, knowing that whatever sleep I did get would be fitful. Until we reached Rivendell I suspected that I would be sleeping with one eye open.


End file.
